Ce n'est pas important
by Thoas
Summary: Je suis seul avec cette phrase qui tourbillonne étrangement dans ma tête, qui s'emmêle, qui me détruit à feu doux. Cette phrase que tu m'as dite, Scott. Cette phrase que tu as dite parce que tu n'avais pas la patience de m'écouter : ce n'est pas important. Teen wolf, pdv Stiles.


_Mot de l'auteure :_

 _Un petit OS écrit à la va-vite mais il fallait que je l'écrive. C'est tiré d'une expérience personnelle, même si j'ai un peu arrangé pour que ce soit plus romancé._

 _Cet OS décrit juste les pensées de Stiles, il n'y a donc pas de pairings._

 _Je m'excuse d'avance s'il y a des fautes d'orthographe. N'hésitez pas à me les faire remarquer :P_

 _Note K +_

 _Évidemment rien ne m'appartient excepté le contexte._

 _Voilà, j'espère que ça vous plaira ! ^^ /_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Ce n'est pas important**

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Scott est parti. Encore. Il doit aller voir Allison. Comme d'habitude. Il m'a laissé là, seul, comme il me laisse toujours. Il l'aime. Alors je ne compte plus, je ne suis plus son ami, je ne suis plus rien. À peine une vieille connaissance. Je ne vaux plus grand-chose. Ce n'est pas moi. Ce n'est pas moi qui le connais depuis qu'il est enfant. Ce n'est pas moi qui ai séché ses larmes bon nombre de fois. Ce n'est pas moi qui suis resté, lorsque son père est parti, que sa mère travaillait trop pour s'occuper de lui. Ce n'est pas moi qui lui ai tenu compagnie quand il était seul. Ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai soutenu pendant sa transformation en loup-garou. Ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai attaché, supporté pendant les pleines lunes. Ce n'est pas moi qui ai écouté tous ses doutes, ses appréhensions. Ce n'est pas moi qui lui ai remonté le moral après toutes ses défaites. Ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai félicité après toutes ses réussites. Ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai écouté déblatéré pendant des heures. Ce n'est pas moi qui ai assisté à toutes ses histoires d'amour. Ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai attendu, seul sous la pluie, qui l'ai encouragé, qui ai souffert, qui l'ai protégé.

Ce n'est pas moi.

Je me sens abandonné, laissé derrière. Je crois que j'avais besoin de toi, Scott. Je crois que j'avais besoin de toi autant que tu as eu besoin de moi. Et j'aurais aimé que tu sois là, que tu m'écoutes, que tu me soutiennes. Et tu n'es pas là. Tu m'as tourné le dos, sans remords, sans regret, sans compassion. Tu ne sais pas, tu ne m'as pas écouté, tu ne m'as pas entendu crier. Et j'ai crié. J'ai crié pour toi, Scott. Il fallait que tu m'entendes. Mais tu as fait le sourd, mes problèmes n'étaient pas assez importants à tes yeux. Tu me l'as dit. Ils ne sont pas assez importants. Ce sont tes mots, Scott. Et j'ai gardé ta phrase. Je l'ai gardé en moi. Mon cerveau l'a gravé au plus profond de mes souvenirs. Ta phrase, Scott.

Ce n'est pas important.

Je te l'ai dit clairement. Je t'ai dit que j'avais besoin de toi, de te parler. Tu m'as dit que tu n'avais pas le temps. Je t'ai forcé à l'avoir pour moi. Et tu m'as dit que je n'étais qu'un égoïste. Tu m'as craché cette insulte en même temps que cette phrase. Tu me l'as craché, comme si tu voulais me blesser. Tu l'as craché sans penser qu'elle m'atteindrait. Mais elle m'a atteint, elle m'a blessé. Oui, je suis un égoïste. Un égoïste tellement idiot, mais qui a besoin d'aide. Qui a besoin de ton aide. Je t'ai forcé à t'asseoir et j'ai parlé. Un flot de paroles continu, comme je sais si bien le faire, et que tu as appris à ne plus écouter. Un flot de paroles continu, seulement brisé par mes reniflements et mes pleurs. Tu ne m'entendais pas. Tu ne me voyais pas non plus. Tu n'as pas pris conscience que mes larmes étaient sincères, et qu'elles t'étaient adressées. Tu n'as pas compris ce que signifier mes mots, mes gestes, tu n'as pas voulu les comprendre. Tu t'es levé et tu t'es enfuis, dès que ma voix a cessé. Et je suis resté. Et j'ai laissé le bourdonnement de ta moto s'éloigner, partir loin de moi dans un claquement final. J'avais besoin de ton aide. Et tu ne m'as pas écouté. Tu avais autre chose à faire. Tu avais d'autres personne à voir. Des personnes qui d'après toi, avaient plus besoin de ton temps que moi. Tu penses que tu peux me faire passer au second plan. Tu penses que cela ne me fera rien. Ça devrait ne rien me faire. Mais je suis si sensible, si futile. Je suis un idiot. Et je me créais des problèmes inutiles. Tu es parti. Tu ne m'as pas écouté.

Ce n'est pas important.

Tu as raison, je ne suis qu'un pauvre égoïste. Tu as raison, je le sais. Je sais. Je le sais, je parle trop. Je le sais, je bouge trop. Je le sais, j'en demande trop. Je sais que je ne suis qu'un hyperactif, rien d'important. Je sais qui je suis. Je sais que je ne mérite pas beaucoup d'attention. Je suis comme une plante, qu'il faudrait arroser toutes les semaines, une corvée à laquelle il faut se plier à chaque fois, jusqu'à ce que la plante meurt. Je sais que je ne suis au fond, encore qu'un enfant. Je sais que je peux être fatiguant, rapidement devenir insupportable. Je sais que je suis fragile, d'apparence comme de caractère. Je sais que je demande beaucoup trop d'attention, d'énergie. Je sais que je me plains trop, que je ne sais pas résoudre mes problèmes, que je suis incapable de me débrouiller seul. Je sais que j'ai tout le temps peur, que je sais mal gérer mes sentiments. Je sais que mes yeux pleurent trop, que mon sourire disparaît trop vite et souvent pour de mauvaises raisons. Je sais que mes blagues ne sont pas drôles, que je ne fais pas rire. Je sais que mon sourire me donne l'air idiot, que je doute trop. Je sais que mes pensées ne sont pas très ordonnées, que je ne suis pas parfait. Je sais que je suis trop maigre, que je mange tout de même trop. Je sais que je suis quelqu'un de collant, souvent présent. Je sais que je m'énerve pour rien, que je devrais me calmer. Je sais tout cela. Je le sais. J'ai fait une liste de tous mes défauts, pour toi, pour te trouver des excuses. Je te trouve toujours des excuses. Je ne t'en veux jamais. Mais tu vois, en cherchant bien, je me trouve quand même des qualités. Peu, certes, mais elles sont présentes. Et si tu avais pris la peine de les chercher avec moi, si tu étais resté, si tu m'avais écouté, si tu n'étais pas partit furieux, comme si j'avais fait une bêtise, une bêtise inexcusable qui t'as forcé à partir. Je t'en veux un peu quand même. Pour une fille tu oublies ton meilleur ami ? J'aimerais te détester. J'aimerais t'en vouloir bien plus encore. Mais je reste avec ma pauvre haine toujours brisée par mes souvenirs, une preuve que tu m'as déjà rendu heureux. J'essaie de te détester, Scott.

Ce n'est pas important.

Et ta phrase est restée coincée, pincée entre mes lèvres résolument fermées. Tournée en boucle, dans tous les sens, pendant des heures, juste pour me convaincre que tu as raison. Oui, tu as raison. Ce n'est pas important. Mes problèmes ne sont pas importants. Il y a tellement d'autres choses plus graves. Je ne suis pas le centre du monde, il faut que je cesse de ne penser qu'à moi. Oui, mes problèmes ne sont pas importants.

Ce n'est pas important.

J'aimerais le dire à mon père quand il me demande comment je vais. J'aimerais le lui dire quand il se rend compte que finalement je ne vais peut-être pas bien, que quelque chose a changé. J'aimerais le lui dire, lui faire comprendre. Le lui dire plutôt que de me jeter dans ses bras, et salir sa chemise de mes larmes. Je me sens si sale. Je prends son temps comme j'ai pris le tien, Scott. Et je sais qu'il a autre chose à faire que de m'écouter pleurer. Et pourtant, lui, il prend le temps. Mais je n'arrive pas. Je n'arrive pas à lui parler, à tout lui expliquer. J'aimerais. J'aimerais lui dire mais je n'y arrive pas. Ma voix reste désespérément bloquée au plus profond des limbes de ma gorge. Je n'y arrive plus. Je n'arrive plus à parler. Peut-être parce que ce que j'ai à dire n'est pas important. Je ne m'exprime plus que par les mouvements, les gestes, les larmes. Plus aucun mot. Et je sais que ce n'est pas important, que ta phrase ne vaut rien pour toi, que tu ne l'as dite que sous le coup de la colère, que tu ne le pensais pas. Mais mon cerveau ne peut l'oublier, ne peux faire comme si tu n'avais rien dit. Tu l'as dit, Scott. Et j'ai entendu. Moi, je t'ai écouté. Je n'aurais pas dû, j'aurais dû faire comme toi et m'enfuir. Mais je ne suis pas comme cela. Je suis faible. Et je sais que mon cerveau me guide dans la mauvaise direction, que si je le laisse m'emporter je vais finir au bord du précipice. Mais je n'ai plus la force de lutter, je l'ai déjà fait trop de fois, souvent à cause de toi, Scott. Alors je me tais. Je laisse le silence m'enfermer et m'écraser. Et ils ont l'air soulagé, tranquille, apaisé que je ne parle plus. Je ne les embête plus. Suis-je moins égoïste, Scott ? Ne répond pas.

Ce n'est pas important.

Alors pourquoi maintenant vous voulez que je parle, pourquoi vous me suppliez d'ouvrir la bouche, que ma voix s'échappe comme elle le faisait avant ? Pourquoi vous êtes tous là, à me crier dessus pour que je redevienne celui que j'étais. Je suis toujours le même, au fond, vous savez ? Et vous ne le dîtes pas mais je le sais, vous me préférez maintenant, vos efforts sont vains, faits avec mauvaise volonté, vous ne voulez pas que je redevienne comme avant. Je ne parle plus, je ne vous embête plus. Je souris même. Mais pas vous. Vous ne souriez pas. Vous me demandez de cesser mes bêtises, d'arrêter immédiatement de jouer. Vous ne comprenez pas. Je n'y arrive pas. Ma voix ne veut plus sortir. J'ai peur. Et personne n'est là pour m'aider, pour essayer de me comprendre. Même pas toi, Scott. Où est passé mon meilleur ami ? Celui qui me comprenait sans que je n'ai besoin de dire un mot ? Tu ne me comprends pas. Vous m'emmenez voir des médecins. Je ne suis pas malade, j'ai juste besoin de vous. Mais vous n'avez pas de temps à m'accorder. Je prends déjà trop de place dans vos vies. Vous me dites qu'on va m'aider, que les médecins vont m'aider. Je me laisse faire. On m'étudie. On attend. On me surveille. Et on attend encore. Vous attendez que je me décide enfin à parler. Vous me demandez avec de plus en plus d'impatience d'arrêter. Vous pensez que c'est de ma faute. Vous ne comprenez pas. Je ne contrôle plus rien. Vous me demandez d'écrire. Pour m'exprimer. Pour que vous puissiez savoir ce que je pense, ce qui ne va pas chez moi. Je ne peux que griffonner cette phrase. Cette seule phrase en boucle sur la feuille, que je tords de mes mouvements impulsifs et brutaux.

Ce n'est pas important.

Toujours suivi de ce petit sourire triste. Si triste. Et les larmes me montent aux yeux. Combien de temps vais-je encore rester comme cela ? J'ai envie de parler, même si cela vous embête. J'ai envie de vous agacer encore, de vous raconter des choses inutiles. J'ai envie de faire ce que j'ai envie de faire. J'ai envie de me battre, de ne plus être faible, de ne plus laisser des mots sans importance m'atteindre. Je me sens prisonnier de mon esprit. Je ne comprends pas moi-même ce qu'il m'arrive. Je suis aussi perdu que vous. Et j'aimerais que cela cesse. Vous ne me croyez pas. Vous n'avez pas confiance en moi, je le sais. Vous pensez que je ne suis pas moi, que je joue un rôle. Un sinistre rôle. Comment vous prouvez que j'ai besoin de votre aide ? Vous ne me soutenez pas. Vous me laissez encore plus seul que je ne le suis déjà. C'est moi qui suis détruit. C'est moi qui subis. C'est sur moi que tout retombe.

Ce n'est pas important.

Et je me tais. Jamais parler. Parce que parler c'est mal. Vous ne m'aimez pas quand je parle. Je ne suis pas important. Vous ne m'aidez pas. Vous me laissez. Vous êtes fatigué. Vous pensez que je peux me débrouiller seul, puisque de toute façon c'est moi qui décide, c'est moi qui joue, c'est moi qui simule. Et j'ai mal. Je me brise. Avec votre accord silencieux. Jamais prononcé, jamais dicter, mais je le sens, je le sens dans vos mots, dans vos gestes. Vous ne voulez plus m'entendre.

Ce n'est pas important.

Je ne suis pas important.

Je sens des bras. Je sens les bras de mon père qui m'encerclent, m'étouffent d'une façon réconfortante. Je sens aussi ta main, Scott, sur la mienne. Je sens les doigts de Lydia se glissaient dans mes cheveux. Je sens la présence des autres autour de moi, de nous. Je sens votre inquiétude, votre détresse, votre désespoir et votre incompréhension. J'entends vos voix, chacune de vos voix me parler et me supplier de vous répondre. J'entends vos mots, vos phrases. J'entends tout. Je vous écoute. Vous voulez m'aider. Vous vous excusez. Mais je n'y arrive pas. Je veux vous couper la parole. Mais je n'y arrive pas. Ma voix refuse toujours de sortir. Et la peur afflue en moi, je tombe à genoux sur le sol froid. Mes larmes s'échappent par flots continus et intarissables. Comme mes mots quand je savais encore parler. Mais à présent mes larmes remplacent mes mots. Je m'effondre. Je crie sans qu'aucun son ne sorte. Je frappe le sol de mes mains fragiles. Du sang coule. Rien de dangereux. Je n'y prête pas attention. Je veux parler. Je veux parler. Je veux parler !

Je suis important !


End file.
